monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamp Genie/Jeannie
Jeannie is a friendly Lamp Genie. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'll give you my tail. It might bring good luck." (+1 Lamia Tail) “I'll give you a witch's potion. Please put it to good use." (+1 Miracle Drug) “Let me grant your wish in a small way. It won't make you a millionaire... But here." (+1600G) “I need it to make a potion, will you give me some echo grass?" (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “My wish has been granted... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Then I will just have to procure it myself." “I need it to make a potion... Ahh, my pot is cracked. Will you lend me some money?" (Give 960G?) *Yes - “My wish has been granted... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Then I will just have to procure it myself." *Not enough money - “...That was rude of me. You don't have any money? Would you like me to give you an illusion of being rich?" “I need it to make a potion, will you give me a roast newt?" (Give Roast Newt?) *Yes - “My wish has been granted... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? Then I will just have to procure it myself." “If I am confined to my lamp for too long my body will get noticeably weaker." “My lower mouth has a huge appetite... While showing you a sweet dream I shall feed you to it." “The serpent below me is a part of my body. Take a look, we are a single creature." “Because I am a Yoma, I am strong against fire magic. But do not use ice attacks, the lower child hates those." “It is cramped inside the lamp... It is so liberating when I do occasionally leave it." “The alchemists in Witch Hunt Village are fighting each other. I'm sitting this one out but it seem like there are many monsters that are participating." “Some thieves grabbed this lamp when it was for sale in a thrift shop. What happened to the thieves? They have already been digested." “I have gone to visit the Grandoll theater many times in my human form. On the way back I even got to eat a man with a wonderful voice." “Scorpions, Ostriches, the desert is full of crude people. I want to move someplace a little more laidback." “I have learned sexual skills that have been spread across the desert since ancient times. I am in the middle of learning Yamatai's Sex-jutsu techniques." “Wealth, fame, love... Which do you desire?" *Wealth - “Is that so? I knew it, humans are foolish creatures filed with greed." *Fame - “Is that so? I knew it, humans are foolish creatures filed with greed." *Love - “Love of another person granted through a wish is not real love." (-5 Affinity) *I won't wish for any - “Is there something else you desire? Or... Do you want to make it come true on your own? You're pretty interesting." (+10 Affinity) “Do you know what race I belong to?" *Snake Yoma - “Unfortunately that race does not exist. I combine the powers of Yoma and Beasts. I am a feral Yoma." *Feral Yoma - “That's right, so you did know. I combine the powers of Yoma and Beasts. I am a feral Yoma." (+10 Affinity) *Half-Snake Slut - “Is that an insult? Very well, I will make you regret that." (-5 Affinity) “I have the power to grant any wish... But only as a hallucination." *That's disappointing - “But it is the truth. Not even the gods have the power to grant any wish." *That is also fine - “Even if it is just an illusion? I'll remember to pity human greed." (-5 Affinity) *It does not matter either way - “Not interested in an illusion of your desires? Or do you not have any greed? You have a strong will." (+10 Affinity) “I use magic while the snake below is good with physical attacks. Both roles in one person, isn't that interesting?" *Amazing! - “To praise me so openly... It's a little embarrassing." (+10 Affinity) *That's no big deal - “I was not really trying to impress you." (-5 Affinity) *I can do that too - “I see... So what role does your lower half play? Shall I check? Fufufuu." “Do I need to take some measures to prevent my skin from tanning? What do you think?" *You are fine as you are - “Is that so? Those words make me happy. If you say so, I'll stay like this." (+10 Affinity) *White is best - “Sounds like that is in fashion right now. I will have to buy some sunscreen." *More sunburnt would be better - “By saying you want me more sunburnt do you mean you want me darker? Honestly, I refuse to suffer through that." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Everyone is making such boring wishes. Nothing but things like semen and food..." With Miu: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Miu: "To be able to fly… No! That wish is a disgrace to ostriches! My shirt got torn, so I’d like a new one please." Jeannie: "Such a modest wish… You may be a flightless bird, but you have a lot of pride." With Nuruko: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Nuruko: "Kyu! Kyukyukyuu!" Jeannie: "'Kyukyu...?' The heck does that mean?" Nuruko: "Kyukyukyuu! Kyuu!" Jeannie: "I... do not know what you are wishing for." With Eva: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Eva: "Money! Three meals a day and a roof over my head for the rest of my life! After a snack!" Jeannie: "Your wish is granted." Eva: "Ahh, fantastic... Snacks... Money..." Eva is seeing a hallucination. Jeannie: "For her to be so honest about her desires... It's rather refreshing." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Now, tell me your wish... What? What? You want a magnificent horn?" Jeannie is talking to a beetle. “I'll take a short rest in my lamp." ...Jeannie is snoozing in her lamp. “Come on, do your best... I will lend you my power…" Jeannie cheers on the others. Their morale rises! “Make a contract with me and become the next witch of the lamp!" Jeannie is practicing her catchphrase. “I swear, nothing but wishes for someone else to grant their desires... Is there anybody with a strong spirit?" Jeannie quietly complains to herself. Category:Yoma Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters